Welcomes and Goodbyes
by Reni7681
Summary: Sarah and Abby decide it's about time the team had some fun for a change.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Getting back home

Author: Reni7681

Characters/Pairing: Connor/Abby

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

AN: This is my first Fic so please, if there is anything you want to tell me, just leave a comment :D

Thanks to wilemina_29 for betaing *hugs* and thanks to my friend Callace, for looking over my attempts of writing LOL

* * *

Lester was in his office again and Danny had gone off to look for Jenny. I was in the lounge with Sarah, she was making tea to warm us up.

When she sat down, she sighed "What a day! I could easily live without almost losing my friends by freezing to death!"

I looked up and smiled "Yeah, I thought we lost her! It's a wonder she's okay after something like that! It's sad that she's leaving, but I understand. She almost died here! Four months ago, I would have said that the ARC was our save haven you know? Where nothing can happen to us, but we've been doomed here since the beginning! First it was Leek, and he could have killed us all so easily. Do you know that he brought a future predator in here? AND a bomb?"

"He did? How did you manage?"

I almost had to smile at the memory now.

"Well, Lester dealt with the predator, he was the only one in here at the time; Leek wanted to kill Lester. Can you believe that Lester actually listened to me? I told him that a Mammoth would sense a predator and fight them and Lester let out the mammoth! You should ask Connor, he has some footage from the surveillance cameras on his laptop."

Sarah looked at me and asked "And the Bomb?"

"Had to do with the Predator actually, but Cutter saw it and he and Connor defused it. Just at the last second!"

At the thought of Cutter I felt sad. He'd been gone for almost one month now, four weeks, and it hurt.

Sarah patted my hand and sighed again. "Well, you can never be safe around here, can you? Not in our line of work."

I shook my head, and took a sip of my tea.

I smiled at her and said "At least Jenny will be safe now. I wonder what she will be doing now. If she can just go back to a normal job with knowing what she knows."

"Maybe she'll come back some day. But now, it's just us two against the boys!" Sarah smirked, just like she did the day she told Connor that he was cursed.

I laughed "Yeah! Jenny had them under control. Do you think we can call her when the boys are getting out of line?"

Sarah almost spat out some tea and laughed too. "That would only work with Connor. Danny never listened to her, and Becker ... well, he only listens to Lester, and then not very well!"

I looked her in the eyes and smiled. "He listens to you! I think he likes you!"I whispered the last part and Sarah blushed and looked down.

When she looked me in the eyes again, she came closer and asked "Really? do you think?"

I got up and sat down right beside her so that we could talk better, I smiled at her and whispered "Yeah, he looks at you all the time when he thinks you are not looking."

Sarah looked confused "Why didn't I notice anything?"

I giggled "Sarah, I noticed, and that is better than you noticing! What do you think about throwing a party? ... a welcome party for Danny or a good bye party for Jenny ... or better, both! That would give us a reason to see Jenny again, and you and Becker ... by the way, does he have a first name? ... anyway, it would give you time to talk!"

"You're a genius Abby! Where and when and what do we need?" She took out a notebook, to write down some things.

I thought about it carefully. "What about my flat? My brother's gone to some music festival with his mates this weekend, so we have two days to organize it."

Sarah looked up at me "Your Brother? What does your Brother have to do with it?"

I looked at her. "He's staying at my place for a bit but because he's away with some friends right now, we can have the party at my flat."

"And Connor?"

Now it was my turn to look at her, confused. "What about him? He's staying with a friend for the time being."

"Abby, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot!"

"You've been living with Connor for how long?"

I smiled "About two years."

I liked having him around me, it felt like home, a feeling I never had while living with my family. That was why I moved away from them. Now my brother was in town, and although he was the only member of my family I could stand, it felt weird having him in the flat. He was like an intruder, never doing any housework, always leaving at weird times. Connor always made breakfast on Sundays and we sat down and talked about what we wanted to do on our day off. Sometimes we went to Camden Market, sometimes we went to do the tourist things and sometimes we just got some movies and had a day in, but always together. Sunday was our day, and it would be Sunday in just 3 days. I wondered if we would still get together to do something.

"Abby? Abby, have you heard what I asked?" Sarah looked at me, and I blushed and giggled. "Ahm ... what was that? I think I spaced out for a bit"

She sighed and asked again. "How many of Connor's friends have you met in the past two years? Or better, how many of your friends have you seen in the last two years? Do you still have contact with any of them?"

I wondered where she was going with that and thought about it. I hadn't met any of Connors friends besides Tom and Duncan. Tom was dead and Duncan ... I hadn't even heard of him for some time, Connor had some photos of him and them together in the old flat, but since we moved he hadn't put them up anywhere. And my own friends ... well, I hadn't time to meet up with them ...

I looked at Sarah as I got it.

"He isn't staying with a friend, is he?"

She shook her head. "I think he's staying here. He was here this morning when I got to work, and he was here when I was going home yesterday. And Sid and Nancy are here too!"

I was shocked that I hadn't noticed.

I was so scared that my brother would notice how much I liked Connor and that he would tell my Step-dad.

Sarah must have seen that I was shocked and she took my hand. "Abby, he can crash on my couch for a bit. It's not much, but it would be better than here."

I shook my head. "No, thanks, but no. I'll ask him to come back home. I'm so stupid! How could I not think of all that myself? Why didn't he say anything?"

Well, I think I knew why he didn't. He did what I asked. Again.

Sarah stood up and smiled. "Okay, we have to organize things for the party. Who do you want to invite?"

"Well, Jenny and Danny, Becker, you , Connor and me. That should be enough. We have to get some food. We could watch a movie."

"Yeah, you know that tomorrow is Friday the 13th?" She smiled.

I smiled too. "Yeah, so we could watch horror movies, get Pizza and sit down together! That sounds nice."

"But nothing with fungus Monsters and nothing cold in it! We don't want to bring back unpleasant memories, for Jenny or Connor! After today, I think they won't want to look into a freezer for some time."

Wait, Jenny ... yeah, I could understand, but Connor? Sure he was shocked to see Jenny almost freeze to death, but he didn't seem to be that effected by it once Jenny was okay again.

"Why Connor?" I looked at Sarah and she looked back at me, like a deer in the headlights. "Ahm ... Abby, I thought you knew ... he went to get Sid out of the lab with the Fungus in it while you where out and he ... well, long story short, we had to freeze the Fungus in the lab ... Connor was still in the lab. For almost five minutes he was in there and it was under -30°. He almost died too today."

My heart started beating faster at that thought. "That's how you knew that burning the Fungus wouldn't help ... " I murmured.

I snapped out of it and looked at Sarah again. "Okay, first things first! I'll go look for Connor and tell him to come back home. Then I'll meet up with you again so that we can go shopping for the party, Okay? We can set everything up tonight, so that we just have to go over to the flat tomorrow after work."

"Sounds good to me! I'll be at my desk, just come over there after you're done."

I left the lounge and went to look for Connor.

When I came down the main corridor, I saw Lester stopping at the fitness area on his way out.

As I got nearer I heard him talking to someone. "Are you living here?" He asked.

I smiled when I saw Connor standing there in his blue plaid Boxers and red socks and answered for him. "No, we just had a problem with the hot water boiler at home, but it is taken care of. We can go home now, so come on Conn!"

Conner looked at me, smiled and mouthed a 'thank you', while Lester just glared at me, I smiled at Lester and asked "What? it was just one night! Don't worry, we're going home now!"

"Okay, but don't let it happen again!"

"Alright Sir!" Connor said.

Lester was on his way out when I looked at Connor again.

He still stood there with his cup in his hand. "We're going home Connor, you have to come back!"

"But your brother...? I'll just ... well, I'll ask Becker if I can stay with him. Don't worry about me."

Okay, this wasn't going well, he wasn't getting the hint. He knew I'd figured out that he wasn't staying with a friend. The only way I knew I could get him back him for sure was to tell him of my feelings. Well, some of them. I knew that I had deep feelings for him, but I couldn't tell him, that might make him leave me.

"Please Conn, you have to come back. It isn't home without you there. Jack can sleep on the sofa, or you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch, I'll figure something out but please you have to come back! I miss you!"

His eyes were wide, and after a few seconds he smiled his dimply smile, the one that always made me smile in return, and said "I could sleep in you room? With you in it too?"

I giggled "That was the only thing you heard?"

I shook my head and helped him to get his clothes into his duffle bag.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Once we had packed everything up, I told Connor to put his stuff into the car and to meet me at Sarah's desk.

"Ahm, Abby? What do we do with these two?" he pointed at the carrier Cage with our Diictodons.

When I looked at them, Sid and Nancy were both gazing up at me and it made me smile.

"Right ... ahm ... how do we explain them to Jack? ... Connor?"

He was thinking about it, his face screwed up a bit and after a while he shrugged and shook his head.

"Well, he is away for the weekend so we have some time to think about it. Right now we have a party to plan for tomorrow!"

Connor looked confused. "What? ... What did I forget now?"

I giggled. "Nothing Conn! Sarah and me thought we should do something together tomorrow evening. You know, like a goodbye for Jenny and a welcome for Danny. Pizza and some horror movie ... "

With that, I thought back to what Sarah had told me about Connor in the lab and I had to look at him more closely.

He looked a bit flushed; the way you do after coming back into a to warm house after being out in the snow for hours, and he had put on Jeans and two sweaters, that was weird, even for Connor.

He was waiting for me to finish what I just was telling him but my thoughts where elsewhere right now.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Am I ... ? What? ... Sure, why wouldn't I?" Okay, I know Connor and I could read him pretty well after all these years of living together. He was trying to hide it.

"I know ... what happened in the lab today. Why didn't you tell me? Sarah told me! And I asked you if everything was okay here while we where out!"

He looked down and just muttered. "Of course, Sarah, thanks so much!"

Then he looked up at me, and said "I got him out, okay? Nothing happened to Sid, he was only in there for a minute!"

"Connor! I wasn't talking about Sid you idiot! You almost died! What where you thinking going in there? I thought you where supposed to be a genius!"

"I ... I ... We thought the fungus was dead!"

"Well it wasn't! And after you got out of the lab what happened? Did you see a doctor?"

I was getting angry at him now. He was just acting as if nothing had happened to him.

"Well ... No. We had to get everything ready for you guys!"

I shook my head and sighed. "Connor, you have to see a doc after something like that!"

"Alright, alright, I'll go tomorrow okay? I feel fine!"

He certainly didn't look fine to me.

His eyes where glassy, he was pale and he still had a red nose from the cold.

I stepped closer and hugged him. He sighed and said "See, I'm alright! Don't worry about me Abs, okay?"

I smiled and let him go.

"But you're going to see a doctor tomorrow, promise?"

"Okay!" he laughed and turned to get his bag and the pet carrier containing Sid and Nancy.

We had written up a list of the things we needed for the party within five minutes and agreed that Sarah would get them and bring them over to the flat later that evening.

After a short discussion with Connor about who would drive, we where on our way home.

Rex must have really missed Connor because he was chirping like mad when we arrived back at the flat and sat down on Connors shoulder to receive a scratch. We let the two little troubles out of the pet carrier and Rex got on the floor to greet his mates.

"Now that is cute" I heard from Connor and looked up, to see him smile. "Yeah, we missed them, didn't we Rex?"

I saw his face change when he heard that, and I hurried to add; "I missed having you around Conn!"

His face turned beet red and he swallowed. Before he could say anything I told him that he could sleep in his room and that I would be up in a few minutes to get Jacks stuff out of there.I had my mind made up, Jack would sleep on the couch since he doesn't pay any kind of rent.

I turned and made my way into the kitchen. I put the kettle on and got out a couple of mugs.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" I yelled up. He looked over the banister and nodded.

While I waited for the kettle to boil, I went up to Connors room to gather up Jacks stuff. What I didn't expect was that my little brother had messed up the whole room! His clothes where everywhere. It was a mystery for me, how he had done it in just two days.

Connor had cleared off the bed and was sitting on the corner of it. "It's good to be back home." he smiled.

"Yeah, sorry that I didn't ask where you would be going. Sorry for throwing you out in the first place." I looked down while I was picking up the mess my brother had left.

"Its okay Abby. I could have said something but I just realized when I was out of here that I had no idea where I would go."

He looked down now, while I was staring at him.

Crouching down in front of him, I looked up into his eyes. "I didn't think about it either, but Sarah helped me realize that we've both lost contact with all the friends we had. You know what is weird about that?"

He looked me right in the eyes, swallowed and shook his head.

I smiled warmly at him. "I don't care, as long as I don't loose my best friend."

His look slipped lower to my lips and he licked his lips. Then he looked into my eyes again, stood up and cleared his throat. His sudden movement surprised me and I almost fell backwards. I thought he was going to kiss me, hell, I wanted him to kiss me.

Connor was standing in front of the little round window now, he coughed and cleared his throat again. "I'm sure Sandra would be happy to hear that."

He sounded husky and I was sure that I would have missed it if I hadn't listened closely. I wondered what my childhood friend Sandra had to do with him, since he'd only met her once over a year ago and even I hadn't heard anything from her for months now. But then I got it, he'd misunderstood me again.

I stepped closer and took a few more shirts of Jack's into my arms. When I was standing right beside Connor, I nudged him. "You are my best friend you idiot!" I said.

With that, I turned and took all of Jacks clothes with me to put them away.

The kettle had boiled when I came down to the kitchen, so I made the tea and took both mugs to the coffee table in the living area. With a sigh, I sat down on the couch and yawned. Sarah would be here in a few minutes and I thought about tomorrow. We'd have to call the others to tell them to come over and I had to clean up a bit. Jack had left rings on the table from his coffee cups and I was sure that the bathroom was a mess too. Connor just forgot to put his boxer shorts away sometimes but Jack always left the clothes, wet towels and styling products all over the place.

The sudden movement of the couch made me jump a little. Connor sat down beside me and took his mug.

"You're my best friend too Abby!"

I smiled at him. "I don't need the rest of them. I know that you're here for me and that I can talk to you, but I need you to promise me something."

He gave me a questioning look and took a sip of his tea.

"Promise me that you'll tell me the truth in the future. I'll do the same. No more hiding okay?"

"What do you mean? I always tell you the truth Abby!"

My smile grew wider. "I know, but you're hiding things for my good. You didn't tell me that you had nowhere to go two days ago! AND you didn't tell me about today! I want to know everything you know."

"You promise the same? When I ask you something you'll answer truthfully?" Where was he going with this? I grew a little hesitant. There were things I didn't want him to know, he wouldn't understand ... or he would and that would be even worse. I agreed anyway.

"Yes. I will. Now promise!" He held out his hand and I laughed and shook it.

Connor sat back and looked at me. I hoped he wouldn't start asking questions right now, well, not the hard ones anyway.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Thank god, I could handle that question.

With a little giggle I nodded.

"Great, which one? You know you can pick, I'll ring Mr. Wong and get us some food okay?"

"Thanks! I think I know what I'd like to see. Oh, tell them to bring the food in an hour, Sarah will be gone by then."

Connor opened the door for Sarah ten minutes later. I had cleaned away the mug rings on the table and Connor was nice enough to clean up the bathroom since I was right about the mess there.

Together we put away the drinks, crisps, chocolates and ice-cream for tomorrow.

Sarah took the phone to call our other three team mates. Jenny seemed to be happy to see us all again in a non-work environment. Danny grumbled a bit, but as soon as he heard that Jenny would be there too, he was in.

Becker was the last one Sarah phoned and while she was talking to him I sat down with Connor. "Which movie do you want to see?" he asked me. "Would 'From Hell' be okay?"

"'From Hell'? The Jack the Ripper movie? Why?"

"Hey, Johnny Depp's in it!"

Connor laughed and when it turned into coughing I bought him a glass of water. "Thanks!" He gulped down the water and sat back. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, my throat's just a bit dry."

Before I could say anything else to him, Sarah came back and smiled. "Becker will be here tomorrow. He just said to tell you that he doesn't want to see any zombie movies tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll go and get some movies tomorrow after work. We can ask what the others want to see." I told her.

Sarah nodded. "Good idea. I'll go now and leave you two alone."

When the food arrived we settled down in front of the TV. Connor put on the movie and we ate. Half an hour after we finished the last box of chicken, he was snoring with his head on my shoulder.

I stopped the DVD. "Conn? Connor? Come on, wake up, you have to go to bed! It's been a long day."

"I'm awake! I'm watching the movie!" he mumbled while he tried to open his eyes.

"Sure, you are. Come on now, go to bed! We can finish the movie on Sunday, I'm tired too."

"Okay. ... alright. I'll go."

When I got up the next morning, I was greeted with more coughing.

Connor was up already, which was a wonder in itself and he was making tea.

He saw that I was up. "Tea?"

God, he sounded hoarse!

"Yes, please. How're you feeling?" I got nearer and put my hand on his forehead to feel if he had a fever. No.

"Okay, it's just the coughing and my voice, but otherwise I'm okay. I'll go and see the doctor anyway. I'll just get something for it."

"Good, but you tell me if it's getting worse."

"I will! Don't worry." He coughed again, and took a sip of the tea.

I took a shower and dressed for work while Connor did the same. It was good to have him back home again, and to go through our morning routine again. I got to go to the bathroom first and then dress, while Connor showered, then I would make us some tea and pour them into two mugs.

Connor always drove us to work because in the mornings I like to doze in the car. He's the only one I trust enough to do that!

The work day was over soon enough. I'd asked Becker and Danny what movie they'd like to watch and I promised to get both movies for the evening.

I found Connor at the ADD and he looked a bit bored, so I asked him if we could go.

He nodded and got up. "We have to stop at the chemist's. The doctor wasn't in today, so I have to get something for my throat."

"And the Video shop. Becker wants to watch 'The Ring' and Danny "Nightmare on Elmstreet."

"All right, lets go. I can't wait to get out of here for the weekend!"

We left the ARC behind us to prepare for the evening.

*** *** *** ***


	3. Chapter 3

At the video store, I found both the movies the boys wanted and I got another film I'd like to watch. Connor wasn't a big help there, he was just standing around.

He looked at some DVD's but didn't pick one for himself.

I got over to him and smiled.

"Which one would you like to watch? Come on, you even can pick a really scary one!"

Normally he would be totally happy with the prospect of a horror movie night.

He coughed and just shook his head.

"Do you want me to cancel the whole thing? I mean, if you want to sleep to get better I understand, we can invite them over another time."

"No! No, I'm okay with the movies you picked."

He was sounding more and more hoarse.

"How're you feeling?"

"Okay, like I said, it's just the voice and my throat."

I raised on eyebrow at him.

"Alright, I have a headache, BUT I'll take a paracetamol at home! It'll be gone by the time the others arrive, okay? What have you got for you girls? There won't just be the movies the guys picked out, right?"

"No, I have 'The Village', I haven't seen it and it doesn't look too bad."

He looked at the DVD box and nodded.

We paid and left of the shop.

At the chemists, we got some medicine for Connor and I bought a new thermometer.

At home we had three more hours to prepare for the others.

I had to feed the animals and I wanted to take a bath.

After the week, I liked to have some time just for me and a relaxing bath.

I went to tell Connor that I would take a bath and ask him if he needed to go to the bathroom.

We had a few 'run in's' in the first weeks of living together so I made sure to tell him that I was in the bath from then on.

This time I couldn't tell him though; he was fast asleep on his bed when I went upstairs.

He was snoring loudly and his breathing didn't sound too good but he'd taken the medicine and two paracetamols, so sleep was good.

I put his blanket around him and kissed him on the forehead.

His temperature was okay and he'd said he wanted to watch the movies with us so I had to force myself NOT to call Sarah and cancel the whole thing.

I decided though that I'd throw them all out if he got any worse. I let water in the tub and put in some bubble bath before getting the CD player from the kitchen and looking for a CD to listen to.

When I looked through Connors CD's I found a Harry Potter Audio book hidden behind some other CD's and had to laugh.

I'd told him once that I loved the books and apparently he had gotten the new Audio book.

There was one CD of them missing, one of the later ones. I could still listen to the first CD.

I wondered why he would buy the Audio Book when I have all the books. He could've just borrowed them and read them any time.

But when I thought back, he always had the headphones of his iPod in his ears when he was fiddling with the Detector or the locking device.

He must be listening to Audio books then. I would have to ask him about that. But for now, I just took the CD to listen to in the bath.

When I was out of the bath and my hair was fixed up, I put on some light girly make up.

Connor said once, that he liked it when I "did the girly thing" and now that he was not feeling too well, I wanted to see him smile again.

I cleaned up behind me in the bathroom and opened the window to get rid of the steam in the room.

In an hour the others would be coming over and I made sure everything looked good and put the kettle on to prepare some more tea for Connor. I got out some lemon and honey and made enough tea to last for a few cups, then I got up to Connors room to wake him.

He was still under his blanket but he was sweating.

I sat down next to his hip "Connor? You have to wake up now, the others will be over here soon." I whispered and leaned near to his head. "Come on sleepy head!"

He stirred and grunted . "Just five more minutes!"

I giggled. "They'll be here in half an hour Conn and I think you should hop in the shower before that. You'll feel better after that."

"Okay, okay." he opened one eye and then the other. I got up, to give him room.

"How do you feel? Any better?" I knew I was fussing, but I needed to know.

"Yeah, Headache is gone now, and my throat feels better."

Though he was not sounding better, he definitely looked rested now.

He brought his hand up to his forehead and brushed the sweaty hair out of his eyes then his face screwed up.

"And you are right, I need that shower" he laughed.

It was good to hear him laugh, even if it didn't sound much like his normal laugh.

"Good, I'll go down and close the window in the bathroom. There's tea in the kitchen, I put lemon and honey in, it'll help with your voice."

I smiled at him and he looked down. "Thanks Abs."

"You're welcome" I replied, already on the stairs.

*****

Connor was in the shower when Sarah arrived.

She was a bit early, but she said that she wanted to help prepare for the party.

We chased Sid and Nancy into my room and closed the door behind them.

Rex was up in Connors room so he was out of the way too.

I got the sweets out and put them into a bowl.

Sarah was putting glasses on the coffee table and we put the drinks next to the couch where everyone could reach them easily.

Sarah and I sat down at the Kitchen counter and we both had a beer bottle in front of us.

I was about to ask her about Becker when we heard the singing in the bathroom.

I giggled because Connor sounded more off key with his hoarse voice.

Sarah just laughed out loud.

We both took a sip of our beer and Sarah looked at the bathroom door.

"Okay, that is actually very sweet."

Connor was singing ABBA's 'Our last summer'. His favorite hit, because he sang that all the time since I had forced him into watching 'Mamma Mia!' with me.

I wondered how he knew the lyrics so well.

"I know!" I grinned.

Connor ended his song and came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his hips and one on his head, he was towelling off his hair and didn't look at us.

He clearly didn't notice that Sarah was there already.

"Ahm ... Conn? Sarah is here!" I was looking at him and so was Sarah.

"Really?" he squeaked and lifted the towel away from his face and put it in front of his chest.

"Yeah, hello there! I didn't know I was getting to see you do a show tonight!" Sarah laughed.

Connor hurried up the steps to his room and I looked over at Sarah.

"Did you have to say that? He's feeling bad enough today!"

"I think he knew it was a joke. What I didn't know, was that he was hiding some serious muscles under all his shirts and waistcoats!"

"Well ... he does, he isn't just a massive intellect!"

Okay, that still sounded stupid and I burst out giggling.

Sarah looked a bit shocked now and I saw that she must have gotten the wrong meaning behind that.

"Not what you think!" I told her.

When Connor came back down, he was dressed and his face was beet red with embarrassment.

He came over to us.

"I didn't hear you coming in Sarah, sorry."

I put a cup of tea down in front of him and smiled.

He nodded his thanks at me and took a sip.

"Not a problem Connor. And you know that it was just a joke right? I didn't mean to be rude."

Connor laughed. "I know, don't worry!"

I got up and went into my room. I had to close the door right behind me as I got in and out because of Sid and Nancy.

When I got out to the Kitchen again, I put the red scarf around Connors neck.

He looked at it and then at me. "You had that? I was looking for it for days!"

"Yeah, sorry. But you have to keep that around your neck now, warmth is good."

Sarah giggled. "And it is good for the singing voice! I didn't peck you for an ABBA fan."

I glared at her. Connor on the other hand was laughing.

Now I was confused. "You should hear my 'Dancing Queen'!"

"Yeah I think I really would enjoy that!" Sarah smiled and got up.

She went to her bag and dragged out two microphones and a few PS2 game boxes.

Connor began to smile to and got up to join her.

I was still standing at the kitchen counter.

"Damn, and I can't really sing with my voice like that! What songs do you have?"

What? Songs? I went to stand next to Sarah, and saw that it was a karaoke game.

Sarah had given Connor the game boxes, and he was looking through them.

"We can try it out though and if you can't sing, you can be ... like ... a judge!"

Sarah smiled at her resolution. Connor didn't look up from the boxes.

"Abby? Can we play now while we're waiting for the others?"

He was asking me?

"Ahm ... sure. Why not."

He went to hook the microphones up on his PS2 and started the game.

I sat down next to Sarah and looked at her.

"Cool idea! But you know he'll want to play it for hours now right?"

"He can't sing very long or fast with his voice. I think he'll last about two songs and then he'll have to take a break anyway. Okay! Who wants to start? Abby?"

No! No, no! I wouldn't sing alone and I would definitely not do it before either of them had done it! I shook my head.

Connor came over to us and sat right in the middle of Sarah and me.

"Come on Abs, sing with me, okay?"

He and his puppy dog eyes.

I just couldn't resist.

Together would be okay.

Connor got up, poured himself more tea, and brought it with him.

He handed me one of the microphones and took the other one.

"Wait, which song?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Oh, one you know really well!"

He grinned at me started the song.

When I saw the beginning of the music video I had to smile too.

He was sticking to ABBA and he picked my favorite song 'The name of the game'.

I began to sing and it wasn't so hard at all to play the game. I knew the words and didn't have to read them so I could concentrate on the singing alone.

Connor wasn't doing so well, his voice was chokier and sometimes it broke away completely.

He gave up in the middle of the song.

I finished alone and Connor smiled at me.

"See! Wasn't that bad, right? You did great!"

Sarah smiled too but then turned to Connor.

"How do you know the lyrics to the ABBA songs so well?"

She raised her eyebrows.

He looked down and sighed.

"My mum ... it was her favorite band and she listened to them often when I was a little. When she died, my dad got rid of all the tapes though. It was hard for him, but I still like the songs. And Abby? You know that her favorite song was 'The name of the game" too?"

He smiled sadly then and I hugged him.

Sarah got up and said that she had to use the bathroom but I knew that she was giving us some time.

"So you're okay with my listening to the songs? It's not bringing back unpleasant memories?"

I was worried, because I didn't want to hurt him in any way.

"No! Not at all! I remember that she was happy when she listened to ABBA. How she danced to the songs like you do now. You remind me of her sometimes. You know ... in a not creepy way."

Connor smiled and whispered. "So thanks, Abby, for not letting me forget her."

He hugged me and it felt good.

A knock at the door broke up our conversation but I was sure that we would be talking about that more later, once we were alone again.

Danny and Jenny arrived together ... that was weird.

I let them in and they sat down on the sofa with Sarah who was back from the bathroom.

Connor had switched off the PS2 and sat down on the armrest of my recliner.

When Becker arrived only a minutes after the others we could finally start the first movie.

"Jenny? Do you want to choose?" I asked her, and gave her the DVD's.

"Okay, I would like to watch this one!" She announced and held up 'The Ring'.

She gave it to Connor, who put the DVD in the player and started the movie.

Becker, Sarah, Jenny and Danny sat on the sofa and I sat in the big recliner.

There was still space on the couch, but I patted right beside me.

I didn't want to sit alone through this movie and there was space enough that Connor and I could both sit on the recliner.

He smiled and sat down beside me.

The movie was really scary and when I saw the video with that fly it creeped me out and I grabbed Connors arm and buried my head in his shoulder.

He looked down at me and whispered "You okay?"

I nodded and looked at the TV again from behind his shoulder.

I saw Sarah doing the same from behind Becker's shoulder; that made me smile.

When I looked at Jenny I was surprised to see that she was totally into the movie, she sat on the edge of her seat and was looking at the TV with huge eyes.

Becker and Danny were relaxed and watched with interest.

I couldn't see what Connor was doing without him noticing.

But since he didn't jump when something scary happened, I thought he was okay.

BUT I had to have a pause! "Can we stop for a minute?"

Sarah looked happy with that and nodded. "Yes please!"

Connor paused the DVD and looked at me questioningly.

"I have to use the bathroom" I said, smiling sweetly.

He helped me to get up and I rushed out because that creepy girl was on the screen.

When I came back Sarah was already on her way to the bathroom too.

She smiled at me and I held my thumbs up at her when she was right in front of me.

I sat down beside Connor again and listened to Jenny, who was telling the others that she booked a cruise to Greece today and that she wanted to have a holiday before she decides what to do with her life now.

"I just wanted to go some place warm, you know."

Connor nodded. "Sounds great to me to!" He laughed.

But I got to thinking.

A holiday ... didn't sound that bad, I'd have to ask Lester about it.

Denny was telling Jenny something about Athena and Connor was babbling away about digging places in Greece.

When Sarah came back she got into a discussion with Connor, which she won because his voice broke away completely in the middle of a sentence.

He looked at me with wide eyes when I asked him if he was ok.

He shook his head and got up to go into the kitchen. I looked at the others and Jenny got up to follow him into the kitchen.

I didn't know what to do when Danny spoke; "Go to him!"

In the kitchen Jenny was talking to Connor. I got nearer and looked at him as he poured more tea into his mug.

He took a sip and tried to speak again, but nothing came.

Then he tried to whisper and that worked.

I sighed and hugged him.

Jenny told him that that happened to her once.

That her voice came back after a little while and that he really needed to go to a doctor on Monday.

"When did your voice come back?" Connor stage whispered to her.

She looked apologetic. "After about 4 days. Sorry. But drink tea, don't try to talk and it should get better soon."

She patted him on the shoulder. God! The poor guy.

Connor was always talking, even in his sleep.

It was hard work for him to keep silent for a long period of time.

I squeezed his hand to show him that I was here for him.

Jenny smiled. "Do you want us to leave?"

He shook his head and looked over at me, so I told her "No, you can stay. We still have to get the pizza and to watch a second movie!" Connor nodded.

Jenny laughed. "Okay, fine. We stay then, I'll ask the others what they want on their pizzas and then we can order them okay? That way the pizzas will be here by the end of the movie."

"Great, thanks Jenny."

I gave her a piece of paper and a pen and she was on her way to the others.

I turned to Connor again and brought my hand to his forehead, he smiled and whispered

"I'm okay, even my throat still feels not that bad."

He had no fever as far as I could tell.

"Okay. I'll order the pizza then this wouldn't understand you today!" I giggled.

He smiled and that was why I said it.

Jenny came back and gave me the paper so I could order.

When we all sat down again, Sarah asked Connor if he was okay.

He just nodded and whispered "Yes. Don't worry!"

He started the movie again and then settled down beside me.

He put his arm around my shoulders so that I could lay my head on his chest.

I smiled at that, it was such a coupley thing to do.

When I turned my head away from the TV again as the creepy girl climbed out of the TV in the movie, he whispered into my ear; "It'll be over soon. Just don't look at it, okay?"

I nodded and breathed in his scent.

It was comforting and I whispered back a "Thank you." and I meant it in more ways than one.

When the movie was finally over I let out a sigh of relief.

"God that was horrible! Becker, remind me never to let you pick a movie! Like ever again!" I exclaimed.

Everyone laughed.

The pizza arrived just in time and we sat down to eat.

When we were all stuffed with the pizza, Connor and Sarah helped me to clear up so that we could watch the second movie.

I let Connor pick the next one.

He smiled and held up 'The Village'.

Danny grumbled a bit, but I told him that he could take his movie home to watch it there and he was happy again.

I could handle monsters better than ghosts, so 'The Village' was better. I leaned into Connor and he put his arm around me again.

When Lucius told Ivy that he feels for her safety first, Connor squeezed my shoulder a bit and I had to smile because I didn't think that he did it intentionally. And I knew that he would stand right beside me in danger, he did so everyday.

He came after me when the Mer creature took me into the future, he refused to let me go back then and he told me that he loved me.

I put my arms around him to hold him closer.

He looked down at me and smiled.

While I was thinking about Connor and what he meant to me, Lucius got stabbed and the blind Ivy was feeling that something was wrong. When she found him and he wasn't responding to her touching him, I was in tears.

I knew how it felt to loose someone; we lost Cutter and Stephen not long before that.

But I was thinking how I would feel if it was Connor who was injured and possibly dying.

He could have died yesterday!

I nearly lost him!

That thought got me sobbing.

"Abby?" Connor whispered as I held him tight.

He put both his arms around me while he tried to bring me onto his lap to hold me more comfortably.

I heard Jenny and Sarah but not what they where saying because I was crying so hard that it was getting tough to take a breath in.

After a while all went black.

* * *

When I woke up and opened my eyes everything was too bright so I closed them again immediately.

I heard Jenny talking to someone.

"She'll be okay. The doctor said she hyperventilated. ... No ... Yes, the doctors are with him right now ... They have to take tests ... James, I don't know ... "

James ... so she must be talking to Lester.

Who needed to take tests. For what?

"James! Becker and Sarah are with him. Danny's getting some coffee. ... Yeah, I told you! He just collapsed when we arrived doctors wouldn't let him ride with her in the ambulance. He was distressed and breathing too fast ... yeah, maybe an asthma attack ... the doctors are working on him right now..."

Wait ... asthma attack ... She isn't talking about Connor is she? I opened my eyes now, to the too bright light and sat up.

"Jenny?" She looked at me and smiled.

"I call you back, James, Abby just woke up." with that she shut her phone.

"Abby! Thank god!"

She sat down beside me and hugged me.

Hard.

"Jenny, where's Connor?"

* * *

**AN: Okay :P cliffhanger here :D **

**Do you want more? Click the nice button down there and tell me :P**


	4. Chapter 4

*****

"Jenny, where's Connor?"

She let me go and looked down.

"Abby, ahm ... he ... "

"Just tell me, Jenny. Please!"

"I will, but you have to calm down! You hyperventilated, do you remember what happened?" Jenny took my right hand and squeezed it.

"I ... no ... I was thinking about ... ahm ... some things. I think I freaked out a bit, I remember. What happened to Connor?"

"Well, you lost consciousness. Sarah called the ambulance and he ... well, he was scared. When the ambulance arrived they wanted to take you to the hospital but they didn't let him ride with you because he isn't a family member. We brought him here but he was breathing too fast and he collapsed when we arrived. I don't really know where they took him. Sarah and Becker are with him."

I was crying again. When I tried to get out of the bed Jenny held onto me preventing my escape.

"Jenny let me go, I need to see him!"

"Calm down, please Abby!" She shoved me back down and held me to the bed. When I began to sob again, she called a doctor.

Jenny tried to calm me down and when the doctor arrived she explained what happened. He gave me a mild sedative to relax me and asked Jenny to wait outside. After a few minutes I was ready to listen to the doctor who told me that my hard sobbing caused my heart to beat irregularly and that this in turn caused me to lose consciousness. He asked me if it was the first time something like that happened. I told him that I'd had problems with that as was a teenager. He nodded and scribbled down something on the clipboard he was holding.

"Well, we'll have to run some tests Miss Maitland. So you can leave after we get the results but you'll have to stay at least overnight."

"What tests? I want to see my friend!"

"Just some blood tests and a heart function test, don't worry. A nurse will come here to take blood samples and explain the ECG monitor to you, it won't take long. I'll tell them to take you to your friend afterwards, okay?"

"Thanks."

He nodded "But don't stress yourself! You will be a bit out of it since I just gave you a sedative. You may feel a bit unstable, so don't go anywhere on your own alright?"

"I wont. Don't worry."

He smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

I sighed. I didn't want to wait any longer! I just wanted to go and see Connor.

Jenny came back in looking very worried.

"What did he say? Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They have to run some tests."

She let out a breath and sighed.

"Good, at least you're better! Sarah was just here. I sent her and Becker home now, there's nothing they can do here."

"Did she say anything about Connor? How is he?"

"Ahm ... Abby, they wouldn't tell Sarah anything. But they want to contact his Dad."

His dad? That sounded serious.

I just looked at Jenny. She sat down beside me and stilled my hands. I hadn't noticed that I was wringing them in my lap.

"Abby? Maybe we should call someone from your family too? Your mum? To make you feel better?"

"NO! God no! Not that she would care anyway. I'm fine, okay?"

"But why not? Maybe it would be good for you not to be alone now."

"I'm not alone! I have Connor and you guys. Plus my mum doesn't give a shit about me."

"Ahm ... okay. But I'm sure that she cares Abby. She is your mum."

"No she doesn't. She didn't care when her husband tried to rape me."

Oh no! ... I hadn't meant to blurt that out, I didn't want people knowing about my past, what would Jenny think of me?

Jenny looked wide eyed.

"What? Abby ..."

"No! Just ... just forget I said anything. It was a long time ago."

Before Jenny could say anything more about it, a nurse came into my room. I was really relieved about the interruption. The nurse asked Jenny to leave the room while she explained the ECG test to me. After she had put the pads on my body and took some blood, she told me that Connor had listed me as his emergency contact and that the doctor had ordered her to take me to him. She'd let me dress, and would be back in 5 minutes.

"Dress?" I looked around.

The nurse smiled.

"Yeah, your friend outside, brought in some clothes for you. Just put them on and I'll take you to Mr Temple."

Jenny came back in when the nurse left my room.

"Abby, can I ask you something?"

"If you have to."

I had a pretty good idea what she wanted to ask me.

I started getting dressed, while Jenny sat down on the bed.

"Did you ever talk to someone about what happened with your step-father?"

I sighed.

"I tried to talk to my mum about it. She didn't believe me."

I couldn't look into her face.

"How old were you?" She sounded weird ... not Jenny-like. She sounded like a councillor.

"Seventeen. Henry, my stepfather, was drinking a lot, like my mum. They got married when I was thirteen and everything I did was wrong. Henry used to beat me when he was really drunk and mum just looked away, or just said, that I deserved it. Then one night when I was 17, Henry came to my room at night... he smelled like an entire bar. He touched me everywhere and he told me to hold still. At first I did, I was so scared. When he told me that I wasn't good enough for him so I should be grateful, that he was showing me how to be a real woman, I started to fight back. I kicked him in the balls, so he let me go. When I told my mother about it the next morning, she told me that I was lying. She said Henry was the best thing that had happened to her and that I was just trying to break them up. Jack was only twelve back then. I don't think he knew anything had happened at all. I left that day."

Jenny came over and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, Abby."

"Please just don't tell anyone, okay? I'm over it. I got into kickboxing and I'm good now."

She let me go.

"Alright, thanks for trusting me enough to tell me. Does anyone else know?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Okay. If you want to talk about anything, you can ... with me I mean."

I nodded and sighed.

"Thanks." I wiped my eyes. I hadn't even realized that I was crying.

The nurse came back to take me to Connor. Jenny came with me but stayed in the waiting room while I went into his room.

I was taken aback when I saw him, he was hooked up to machines and looked so small in his hospital bed. I sat down on a chair beside him, and taking his hand in mine, I looked at his gloveless right hand.

He looked so strange without his trademark fingerless gloves and I wondered where they had put them. His ring wasn't around his neck either. I reached out to caress his face, it was so weird to see him this still. Connor was never still, he always moved even in sleep. God, I couldn't lose him! I needed him. He was my best friend and I loved him. And not only because he was my friend, he was more to me and I knew that now.

A nurse came in after a while to check on his machines and scribbled something down on the clipboard at the foot of Connors bed.

"Ahm,... sorry, but could you tell me where the ring is that he had around his neck?"

I just had to ask her since I knew how important it was to him.

The nurse was a bit younger than me and she had red hair and a pale face. I noticed her piercing bright green eyes when she looked at me.

She smiled "Yeah. Do you want to have it?"

I nodded "Yes, please!"

She left the room and came back a few seconds later. In her hand she had Connor's ring on the leather string.

"Is it your wedding ring?" She asked.

I looked at her confused.

"I ... why do you think that?"

"Because of the inscription. It's really sweet." She replied, handing me the ring.

"ahm ... yeah. Thank you."

"No problem."

She smiled again and left.

When she was out of the room I looked at the ring more closely. The inscription said 'You will always be home to me'. Before I had the chance to think about it all, the door opened and a doctor came in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but are you Miss Maitland?"

I nodded "Yeah."

He sat down on a second chair and scooted closer to me.

"Alright, so; there are some things I need to talk to you about. Could you answer a few questions for me?"

"I can try."

"Good. Your colleagues told me that Mr. Temple lost his voice this evening? Did he have a fever or any other symptoms?"

"Yeah and he said that his throat was sore, he was tired, oh and he had a headache."

The Doctor seemed satisfied and nodded.

"Well, it seems that he has pneumonia. There was some fluid on his lungs but we got that under control. He is breathing on his own now, as you can see. We have him on broad spectrum antibiotics and he should wake up soon but he will be weak and his voice won't return right away. He may still experience some trouble breathing, but that'll get better soon."

"So he'll be okay?"

"Yeah, he was lucky that he collapsed right here in the emergency room. The fluid that had accumulated in his lungs was actually pretty dangerous."

The doctor was telling me more about Connors condition, but I wasn't listening anymore ... I didn't want to listen.

He looked at me and smiled a practiced looking smile.

"Miss Maitland? You are a patient yourself aren't you? All that you have to know is that he will get better. Don't worry!"

I nodded numbly and he finally left me alone with Connor.

I lay my head right beside Connors on the bed. I don't know how long I sat there before the door opened again. I looked at the intruder and saw a man standing there. He looked at me and took a few steps into the room, then he looked at Connor. He sighed and came over to me with his eyes still on Connor. I slipped the necklace over my head and looked at the man again.

He was standing right beside me when he took a shuddering breath in and said "Oh, my boy, what happened?"

"They think he has pneumonia." I explained

He looked at me now "Ahm ... sorry. I'm James Temple, Connor's Dad. You're Abby?"

"Ahm ... yeah. Nice to meet you, Mr. Temple."

He smiled and I saw where Connor got his dimples from. And his eyes, his father had the same brown eyes.

"Call me James please."

He got a chair over and sat down beside me. I still had Connors hand in mine, his dad saw this and smiled again.

"Connor talks about you a lot when he calls you know."

"He does?"

He nodded "Yeah. You work together?"

"Yeah, we share an office at the research centre."

"Yeah, he told me that. I was so happy when he got the job with the government while he was still in his last year of uni."

"Yeah, he is great."

I stoked Connors hand while talking to his dad.

"Abby? Can you tell me what happened today?"

"I hope so. Connor's been ill since yesterday. You know, sore throat and he was hoarse, but then he lost his voice completely. We where watching some DVD's together with some colleagues and ... well I think it is my fault ..." Tears rolled down my face again

"I'm sure it wasn't Abby. Please don't cry."

"But it is! I hyperventilated and fainted. And because Connor isn't a member of my family, the paramedic wouldn't let him ride with me. My friend Jenny said that he was breathing too fast and that he kind of collapsed. But he is my family in every sense that counts, you know?"

"Yeah, from what he tells me, he feels the same."

"Yeah, the same ... I just realized that."

His father looked me in the eyes and nodded.

"Well, I think I can say that you may be at fault, but only because Connor cares so much for you! So please don't feel guilty. Are you okay?"

I nodded "Yeah, I'm okay."

I felt Connors hand twitch and looked at his face.

"Connor?"

His eyes where still closed but he whispered something. I got nearer to his face.

"Conn? Come on, wake up, please!"

He whispered again, but this time I got what he said.

"Abby."

"I'm here! Just wake up."

He sighed and opened his eyes. I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"Abs! Oww! Air! And my chest hurts!" Connor still had to whisper to speak at all.

"God, sorry! I'm so sorry!"

My eyes teared up again, and one tear dropped onto his face. He lifted his hand and brushed the tears from my eyes with his thumb.

His dad moved around the bed now to stand on Connors other side. Connor looked up at him, confused.

"Dad?"

"Yeah. It's good to see you son, but another situation would have been nicer. You scared me and the young lady here!"

Connor looked at me again.

"What happened?"

"Jenny told me that you broke down when you got here, that you couldn't breath. And your doctor just told me that you have pneumonia. Do you remember?"

He thought about it and nodded after a while.

"Yeah ... they wouldn't let me go with you or even see you."

His dad cleared his throat and said "I'll go and look for a doctor, okay?"

Connor nodded, and looked back at me. I took his hand in mine again and moved the chair closer to his head so that we could talk.

"What happened to you Abs? What got you crying so hard?"

I looked away and sighed.

"I was thinking, about Cutter and Stephen and how we lost them and ... I can't lose you!"

"I'm not going anywhere Abby!"

"Connor, you could have died in the lab just yesterday. And now this! You're in the ICU and you had fluid in your lungs. I was so scared. I need you! I love you!"

His eyes grew wide and I slapped my hand over my mouth. It wasn't supposed to come out like this. But now it was out and I took in a breath.

"I do, I really do!"

"Say it again!" He whispered.

"I love you!" I sobbed now and lay my head on the bed right beside his head.

His hand came up to cup the back of my head, he stroked my hair and whispered "I love you too, Abs."

I kissed his neck and then he turned his head to me and I kissed his mouth. It was just a sweet little kiss and we stopped it before we got carried away. I suddenly remembered his necklace with the ring on.

"I have your ring here."

He shook his head.

"No, keep it!"

Right than the door opened and Connors dad came back in with a doctor.

********

I was allowed to go home the next day and since Connor still had to stay in the hospital, I offered his dad a place to stay for the night.

James was a nice man and I found out more things Connor got from his dad. He had the same sense of humour and like Connor, James loved tea.

His dad amused me with stories from Connors childhood while we were eating dinner that evening.

"... and he demanded that I buy him a computer! He was just nine years old back then, but I couldn't deny him much, since was always a good kid. Never got into much trouble and you know what happened when I got that computer home?"

I imagined a little nine year old Connor and had to smile.

"No, what?"

"At first he had to help me to hook the thing up! My little boy instinctively knew how to do that! We got it working, I told him to be very careful with it and he promised me he would. But when I got home the next day, he had taken it apart. He was looking at the insides of the computer and told me that the motherboard was too slow. I didn't even know what a motherboard was!"

I had to laugh out loud at that.

"Yeah, that sounds like him."

His father's eyes grew sad when he saw that I had Connors necklace.

"When his mum passed away, he didn't talk for almost three months. The only things he did was go to school and fiddle with his computer. I was so worried about him. Do you know what got him talking again?"

I shook my head.

"I gave him the ring you're wearing right now. He broke down and cried for almost an hour. Then he got out a leather sting and put the ring around his neck. He said that he would find a girl one day and he would know that she was the one, right from the start. And two years ago, he told me 'I found her'. You know that I met my late wife at work too?"

I smiled.

"Connor told me that she liked ABBA."

"Yeah, she did. I still miss her and I thought often that Connor would have needed a mum when he grew up but he was a good kid. Always so bright, but he never had many friends."

"He has now. More than just me."

"I know, he told me while you where getting checked out today. Thank you for keeping him safe. I had to let him go, but I still worry for him, he's the only thing left of my wife and my only child. But he's happy here with his work, and with you."

"I'm happy with him too. And I hope that he can come home soon."

"Yeah. I'll have to go home tomorrow, but you two have to promise me that you'll come and visit me, okay?"

"We will! Very soon, I hope."

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Connor signed himself out the next day. He said he wanted to go home and that he could recover better there. I agreed to take care of him and that he wouldn't be alone at any time. If any signs of breathing trouble occurred, we'd call an ambulance straight away.

I was sitting with my back to the headboard of his bed with his head in my lap.

"Abby, ahm ... when you said ... you know ... " He still had to whisper, but the doctor at the hospital said that it only would take one or two more days for his voice to return.

"I meant it, Connor. I love you!"

With that I bent down and kissed him. This time the kiss was more passionate and I put my hand on the back of his head to hold him to me. He brought both of his hands around my neck and drew me nearer to him.

When we both needed to take a breath, he lay his forehead against mine and grinned.

"Took you long enough!" I hit him and he laughed "I love you too Abby! Since the first time I saw you I knew it would be you!"

Yeah. It was right to tell him, he was my best friend and we'd already been through so many things together, good and bad. Now, he was my boyfriend and for the first time, I wasn't scared at all about that thought. I knew I could trust him with my life and my heart.

"Abby? What the hell are they? Hairless dogs? God they look horrible!"

My eyes widened, Jack had come home and Sid and Nancy had greeted him right at the door!

Connor laughed "Hairless dogs? Well, that could work!"

"Oh, shut up!"

_**The END ???**_

* * *

**AN: Okay, originally this was the end ... **

**... BUT I'm writing on a sequell ... SO Tell me if you are interested in it AND please give me idea's for the story.  
I have a general plot in mind, but I need to fill it out a bit.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: okay, I'm finally ready to post something again, after someone told me that I'm not good at writing. But this was already written by that time, and my other friends encouraged me that it is good after all. So feedback would be really appreciated for this :D

A BIG thanks for the betaing goes out to XxbagpussxX :D

Jack was sitting at the kitchen counter and had a bottle of beer in his hands when I came down from Connor's room.

Connor was supposed to stay in bed and I told him to stay there whilst I had a chat with Jack.

"Abby? Since when did you have dogs?" Jack said.

I smiled and looked at Sid and Nancy who were at Jack's feet and looking up at him, just like dogs.

"Oh, they're not mine... they're Connor's... and mine actually. They're ours."

Jack looked at me questioningly. "Connor? I thought he moved out? You said I could stay here now!"

"No, I said you could crash here for a few days. I never promised you a place to live!"

Jack put the bottle down with more force than necessary and got up.

"So he's back?"

I nodded, "Yes he is and he's sick, so keep your voice down!"

He looked at me. "Okay, I just want to sleep now. He should get the stuff he needs out of my room."

"Your room?"

"Well, yes! I want to go to bed now. I've been sleeping in a little tent with two other guys for the last two days and I want a bed now. Tell him to get out the stuff he needs and then I'll be out of your hair."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. He really thought that he would get to sleep in Connor's room!

"Jack, I told you, he's sick! He has pneumonia!"

"So? He's going to keep us awake all night with his coughing? Can't he just crash somewhere else? I'm tired and I want to sleep! And he should take his deranged dogs with him!"

I shook my head and turned around. I didn't even want to look at my brother.

"You're staying on the couch tonight! And by tomorrow, YOU can find somewhere else to sleep. You wanted to stay here for two nights! You just outstayed your welcome!"

"You're throwing me out?" Jack's voice sounded strange.

"That's what it looks like!" I turned around again and looked at Jack.

He was standing there, his mouth a tight line. "I'm your brother, your family, and you're throwing me out for some guy?"

"He isn't just some guy, Jack!"

He got nearer to me and was getting louder, I could feel his breath on my face and the smell of alcohol made me feel ill.

"Oh, so he's more important than your own brother?"

I backed a step away from Jack. He never looked so... violent before. Maybe it was the alcohol he had at the festival and he said he was tired.

"Come on Abby, tell me to leave!" He yelled now.

I backed further away from him, he reminded me so much of Henry right now. This was not the Jack I remembered, not the fun loving little brother he was before he went off to the festival.

He was obviously drunk and I felt like the little girl again. He was scaring me.

"Jack, please! You know a lot of people here in London, you could stay with them."

He laughed. "Oh, Abby, but why would I want that? I have everything I need here. I'll tell you what we are going to do! You go up there and tell your little friend to get his stuff together and that he sleeps on the couch!"

"Jack, he has pneumonia, he needs to stay in bed!"

"But not in MY bed, do you understand me?" That wasn't a question, more a command. He grabbed my arm and pulled me nearer to him.

"Now, GO!" he shoved me and I lost my footing and fell backwards to the floor.

"Jack, stop it!" Was that my voice? I wasn't just feeling like 15 again, I sounded like it too!

He was standing over me now and then he kicked me. "Get up!" Jack laughed while I tried to get up. "Oh Abby, Henry was right. You haven't changed one little bit."

"What?" I froze at the mention of that name.

"Henry, you remember him, don't you? He said that you wouldn't have changed, that you're still a little coward. When you left we could finally become a proper family.

You always caused trouble."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, but you did, sister dearest. You always got into trouble, mum told me that. And that you were hitting on Henry!"

I had tears in my eyes now, this couldn't be happening. I shook my head "I didn't ... no!"

"And then you tried to break mum and Henry up by telling mum that he'd tried to rape you." He laughed. "You! As if! You always looked more like a boy, why would Henry even look at you?"

Tears streamed down my face now. "So, sister. Now, go and get your friend out of my bed! And better yet, tell him to leave!"

When I shook my head he lifted his right fist and I was sure he was going to hit me. I didn't even think of defending myself other than lifting my arms to protect my face and head.

But the blow never came. I looked up and saw Connor standing behind Jack holding my brother's arm.

"Get out! Right now!" Connor hissed. His face was angry like I had never seen it before. He shoved Jack away from me.

Now it was Jack who was lying on his backside. He was staring at Connor, who had placed himself between Jack and me.

Jack got up and tried to hit Connor, but he easily deflected the strike. Fighting Dinosaurs for years and working out with Becker had helped him develop great reflexes.

Jack stood back and laughed.

"What do you care what happens to her? Are you fucking her?"

Connor got even angrier and only repeated one word. "Out!" He took Jack's jacket and tossed it at him. Jack turned around and while he was heading for the door tried to kick Nancy, but luckily she got out of the way. The last word I heard from my brother was "Creeps!" before he slammed the door.

I just sat on the ground and buried my face in my hands while I cried.

A creaking floorboard told me that Connor had moved closer to me. I felt him move when he sat down in front of me.

I briefly looked up, crawled into his lap and took in a breath.

"What happened there Abs?" he whispered in my ear whilst he stroked my back. I couldn't answer him. I couldn't even begin to explain it to myself, let alone to someone else. "Abby? What did he mean? And who is Henry?"

He just held me tightly for a few more minutes, his head resting on mine. He could sense I needed time and didn't push for an answer.

"You shouldn't be up, Connor." I told him quietly. I untangled myself from him and got up. I helped him up too and wanted to get away, but he had still had hold of my shaking hand.

"Alright ... I'll tell you, but you have to get back into bed, okay?" I had promised I would answer his questions, even though I knew it would hurt. If he didn't want me anymore, after he knew everything, then I had to live with it. I was used to being alone.

Connor nodded and we went up to his room again. I sat down on the foot of the bed and Connor settled with his back against the headboard.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. Answering questions would be easier for me than just talking.

"Okay ... ahm ... who's Henry?"

"My stepdad."

Connor sighed. "Abby, can you come over here?"

I looked down. I didn't want to face him while he wanted to know about my past, but I nodded and crawled up the bed to sit next to him.

Connor put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him but looked down. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"What did Jack mean with ... you know ... " Yeah, that was Connor. He just couldn't say the hard words. I put my arms around his waist and hugged him to me.

"The attempted rape?" I whispered. I could feel his shudder at the word alone.

"Yeah" he breathed out.

"Well ... I ... he ... okay how much do you want to know?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah. He used to beat me for no reason. When I was 15 he came into my room and tried to feel me up. He said that I should be happy that he even looks at me ... that I'm worthless."

I could feel a tear on my shoulder and looked up. Connor put his hand on one cheek and kissed the other.

"Conn?"

He took in a shuddering breath. "But he never did it? He didn't ... you know ... do IT?"

"No. That was the first time that I did fight back. I left the next day."

"Did you go to the police?"

"No. I just wanted to get away from all that. And nobody would have believed me anyway."

"Where did you go?"

"Ahm ... to my aunt. I just took a train to London and knocked on her door. I lived with her the next 3 years. She helped me to get the job at the zoo!"

"Did you tell her?"

"No ... not everything. But she knew that my mum was drinking a lot although she hadn't spoken to her for years."

"You were happy there?" He slid down on the bed and took me with him. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, very. My aunt is great. I see her every week in the kickboxing class."

Connor giggled "Why do I see an older you when I think of her?"

I smiled "Well, maybe because she is. Auntie Cora owns a little second hand shop in Soho."

"And you never took me there? I'm hurt Abs! Are you ashamed of me?" He smiled.

"No! It is just ... well, I ... she never met any of my friends."

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all, I never had many friends."

"But you were happy while you lived with her?"

I smiled and sighed "Yes!"

"Good." He yawned and I realized why he had asked me all the questions. He wanted to remind me of good times, and he had managed to do that. I felt safe, here with Connor. I didn't deserve him.

"Go to sleep Conn. You need rest! Do you want some soup later?"

"Hm ... yeah." He murmured, and his eyes began to close.

I stood up again and went down to the living room. When I looked at the door I felt the need to lock it properly and then I double checked it just to be certain.

An hour later I had some soup ready and the animals were fed. I was watching TV when I heard something, like scratching. I looked to the door at first. Nothing, then I heard it again and had to laugh. Sid and Nancy were trying to get up to Connor's room.

I went over to them "Hey you two? Where do you think you're going?" They looked at me and turned back to trying to get up the stairs.

"Wanna go see Daddy?"

I swooped them up and carried them upstairs. I let them go over to Connor's bed, where his hand was hanging out from under the covers. They nibbled on his fingers.

He took in a breath and begun coughing instantly. Okay ... surprising him was not a good idea! I run down to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

When I came back, Connor was sitting up and Sid and Nancy were curled up in the blankets. Connor smiled at me when I handed him the water.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Okay. Still a bit sleepy though."

I sat down next to him "Need more sleep?"

"No ... not right now. Torchwood will be on in minute! I don't want to miss it."

"Alright"

After we had watched Torchwood and had some soup, Connor looked exhausted. I made him go up to bed.

He didn't protest, and he was asleep after only a minute. I turned off the TV so that it wouldn't disturb him, and pulled a book off the shelf to read.

After a while I heard something. I turned off the light and watched the door. Would Jack come back? I got up and tip toed over, checked the lock and the door chain.

Then I looked out of the window. Nothing, it was just getting stormy outside. I was getting paranoid. "Get a grip, Abby!" I told myself, and went back to my book. Just when I started to relax again the phone rang.

I jumped up and yelped! "Bloody hell!"

The phone was on the desk in the living room, so I got over there as fast as I could to stop the noise.

Without looking what the caller ID said I asked "Yeah?"

At first I heard nothing. Then "You're throwing out your own brother?"

I took the phone away from my ear to look at the caller ID now. It said unknown.

"Who ... who is this?"

"Oh come on! You know who this is Abigail!"

And he was right ... Instantly I knew who was at the other end.

Henry.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Who ... who is this?"

"Oh come on! You know who this is Abigail!"

And he was right ... Instantly I knew who was at the other end.

Henry.

I hung up. My heart was beating really fast. It couldn't be? Not Henry? Jack must have given him my number.

The phone rang again. 'Unknown.'

I just pressed the little green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Don't you dare to hang up on my again, little girl! Now listen! Jacky told me that you are living with a man? Your mother is concerned for you! Are you screwing him?"

I just shook my head ... this couldn't be happening right now!

"Answer me!" came the angry voice from the phone.

"No"

He laughed and it made my blood run cold.

"No what? Don't want to answer me or you don't screw him?"

"Leave me alone!" with that I hung up again.

I looked at the phone and dared it to ring again!

Nothing happened in the next minute so I put it down on the table again.

I slid down with my back against the wall and started crying. I'd been rid of them from my life for almost 10 years now: 10 years since I'd walked out and turned my life around here in London. Then suddenly, they were crashing back into my life and it felt like it had all happened yesterday.

The phone started ringing again and I stared at it. 'Unknown' again.

After I took a deep breath to get myself under control again I took the call "YES" I growled.

"I told you not to hang up on me again, Abigail! You still haven't learned to listen! Do I need to remind you to do as you're told?"

"I don't care what you say!" Was that my voice? ... damn ... that was the same as with Jack a few hours back.

Henry laughed again ... I could hear that he was slurring the words "But you should! I'm thinking of coming down to London. What do you think? ... I could visit you ... to have a nice chat with that boy. I think he would like to know what kind of girl you really are."

He was still talking but I couldn't hear him anymore. After he'd said that he might come here, I began to panic. And what would he say to Connor? I had told Connor pretty much everything already, but Henry had a way of twisting everything!

The phone clattered to the floor and I began to sob. When I felt a hand on my face I screamed again.

"Abby? Luv? It's me!"

I tried to get away at first, but then I realized that it was Connor and I let him touch my face and lift me up from the floor.

He looked down at my phone and picked it up.

"Who was that, Abs? What's going on?"

I took a deep breath ... and a second one. Connor guided me over to the sofa and we both sat down. After a few seconds I laid my head on Connors shoulder and took the phone from his hand and turned it off. He stroked my back. "Who was that Abs?"

"Henry" I'm sure he hadn't heard me ... I just breathed the name out, really.

Connor had heard me. "No! What did he want?"

"I don't know." Tears were still streaming down my face and I started sobbing again.

Connor hugged me, and after a while he stood up and got his own phone out.

"Who are you calling?"

"Danny."

"Could you call Jenny too? Or ... how late is it?"

He glanced at the clock as he sat down again. The phone on his ear.

"10 ... Danny? Connor here ..."

I didn't listen to him ... I knew he was going to help me. That was all I needed to know right now.

Danny told Connor that I should keep my phone switched off for the moment, but there wasn't much else he could do as nothing had actually happened. He promised he would get in contact with his old colleagues to see if he could get information about Henry and that he would call Connor in the morning.

Jenny wanted to speak to me and asked me if I wanted to get away from home for the night. She said I could sleep in the guestroom in her flat if I needed to. I thought about that for a while and told her that I wanted to stay with Connor and that I had another idea. Jenny suggested getting my number changed, which was a good idea. I would do that in the morning.

Connor looked at me when I got off the phone with Jenny.

"You can go sleep at Jenny's. You don't have to stay here."

"Are you insane? You were only allowed to go home because I promised that you wouldn't be alone at any time. We'll go somewhere ... but together. I'll be right back!"

Although I didn't really want him to leave home ... I had to get out of here. I took his phone with me and dialed the number of my aunt when I was in my room. She had a house on the outside of London, and neither Jack or Henry or my mum would know where she lives.

"Hello?"

"Auntie Cora?" As soon as I heard her voice I started crying again.

"Abby? What's up sweetie?"

I tried to take a deep breath but only more sobs came out of my mouth. I padded out into the living room again with the phone still on my ear. My aunt was telling me to breath and to calm down, she knew that I wouldn't cry over nothing and she tried to get me calm down enough so that I could tell her.

Connor was still on the sofa as I wordlessly passed him the phone. He looked surprised at me and then at the ID to see who was on the other end. He didn't know the number and just brought the phone up to his ear "Hello?"

After a few seconds he clicked on the speaker so that I could hear what was going on.

"...happened? Is Abby alright? WHO are you?"

"uhm ... I'm Connor. I ... Abby is listening too now. Sorry, but who are you?"

"Cora. Why is Abby crying? What did you do?"

He squeaked "Me? I didn't do anything!"

I heard my aunt take a deep breath and I got out some tissues and blew my nose. I sat down next to Connor and took the phone back.

"Henry called."

"How did he get your number? What happened?"

"A lot ... Cora? Can we come to you? I need to get out of here and ... can we come?"

"Sure! Uhm honey?"

I sobbed again "Yeah?"

"When you say 'we' I take it that Connor is coming with you?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, sweetie. Take your time, I'll be up when you get here. Don't worry about time. Calm down and then get here. We'll talk then. I'm making Brownies to cheer you up."

I snorted "Thanks. See you soon."

Connor looked at me "Sooo, we're going to your aunt's? She sounds nice."

"She is." I hugged him close and looked at him. He still was pale and looked sleepy.

"Conn? Are you okay? I mean ... you should be resting."

"I've been better, but I'm okay. How far is it?"

"About an hour away."

He hugged me tight and then got up "Alright. Let's get some clothes together. We need clothes right?"

"Yes Connor, we need clothes. I'd like to stay there for a few days, if that's okay with you?"

He smiled "As long as I can stay there with you." He kissed my forehead before standing up and heading up to his room to pack a bag.

Half an hour later we were in the car on our way to the ARC. Sid, Nancy and Rex couldn't come with us to my Aunt's, but they couldn't stay home alone either, so they would have to live in the part of the ARC where we keep the animals that are trapped in our time.

We said goodbye to them and got back into the car. Connor wanted to drive but I told him to get some rest and that I know the way, so he leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes.

I could hear his soft snoring only 5 minutes after that. It really was a bad time for my life to come crashing down on us. He had only been out of the hospital for a few hours and should be resting in bed. I hoped he could relax at my aunts house. I would make sure that he gets enough time to lie down and Cora was a great cook. He would even get real homemade soup and not the canned stuff I could warm up.

When we eventually arrived at Cora's house I had to wake Connor. He was a bit disorientated but smiled at me "Are we there?"

"Yup ... this is it."

He looked at the little house "You know what? This looks just like my dad's house."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah ... looks like home."

Before we could talk more the door opened and my aunt was standing in the doorway.

"Come on, I think we better get inside."

Connor nodded and got out to get our bags.

I rushed into the arms of my aunt. She hugged me tight and whispered "It's good to have you here."

"You saw me just last week."

"I know ... but having you here is better than just see you once a week, and besides, I want to meet your young man."

Connor edged nervously closer to us.

"Ahm ... Cora, this is Connor. Connor ... this is my aunt Cora."

Cora smiled "Hello Connor, good to meet you. Come in you two. It's cold out here."

Right on cue, Connor started to cough. I got over to him, and helped him inside. He was still coughing when I pushed him down on the sofa in the living room.

Cora came from the kitchen with a glass of water and handed it to me. "Is he okay?" I held up my hand in the 'give-me-a-minute-gesture" and concentrated on Connor again.

Connor stopped coughing and downed the water.

He leaned back and closed his eyes whilst he tried to get some oxygen into his lungs. I brushed some hair from his forehead "Remind me not to do that again!" he whispered.

"Better now?"

He nodded.

"Good, you stay here for a bit, okay? Relax and warm up."

"Thanks Abs."

I looked at Cora and nodded my head in the direction of the kitchen. She nodded and followed me. When I looked back at Connor, I saw that he was still concentrating on breathing with his eyes closed.

My aunt was looking as well and whispered again "Is he okay?"

Shaking my head I sat down at the kitchen table. "No, not really. God ... I'm sorry to drag you into all of this, but here is where I feel safe."

"Oh sweetie, you are always welcome here, you know that. Now. Tell me what happened. From the beginning." She got to the stove to prepare some tea as I tried to figure out where to begin.

"Well, Jack called last week and asked if he could stay at my place for a few days. He was away for the weekend at some music festival and some things happened at work. Connor is sick and I wanted him to be home to recover and when Jack came back he wanted me to tell Connor to go away again. When I didn't do what he wanted me to do, he got really angry and shoved me. He was just like Henry ... " I felt myself start to cry again.

"Oh Abby."

Cora pulled me into her embrace and I told her about Connor coming to my rescue and that Henry called to warn me that he would be coming down to London.

"You know you can stay here as long as you like, sweetie. And now, what is up with your young man?"

"He has pneumonia. I couldn't let him stay at home alone."

"Oh my! Okay, I have your room ready ... but ... uh ... Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to sleep on the couch?"

My face felt very hot instantly "Ahm ... no ... I can ... I'll stay with Connor."

Cora smiled and laughed. "Okay. Here hand him this." She shoved two teacups into my hands.

I got back to Connor and sat down next to him on the sofa. He opened his eyes and I handed him one of the cups.

"Thanks. Did you talk to your aunt?"

"Yeah. She said we can stay here as long as we want. But there's a little problem."

"There is? What is it?"

"Ahm ... this is a two bedroom house ... and ... I told her ... that..."

"Don't worry Abs, just get me some pillows and a blanket ... I'm good here."

Did he really think that I would let him sleep on the sofa?

"No you idiot! We have to share a room."

Cora made sure that all the doors and windows were locked properly and took the empty teacups back into the kitchen. I was tired and just wanted to go to bed now.

Connor had to be even more tired than I was because he tried to stifle a yawn again.

"Come on, Conn. It's late."

I stood up and took his hand to pull him up as well.

Cora came back and smiled as she saw our clasped hands. "Okay you two. I'm going to bed now. Abby, you know where everything is and Connor, please make yourself at home."

"Thanks Ms ..."

"Call me Cora." she smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Well, then: Thanks Cora."

The guestroom was actually my old room. There were still some of the lizard pictures on the walls.

When Connor got in the room he smiled. He was nervous since I told him that we are going to share a room, but then he saw the two single beds he seemed to feel better about it.

I put my bag down on my old bed right under the window. That left the bed nearer to the door for Connor. He sat down on it and grabbed something out of his bag.

"Abs? Where's the bathroom?"

I giggled and told him where the bathroom was.

After he left our room, I changed into my nightshirt and sat down on my bed. It was way after midnight now and I remembered that Connor had to take some antibiotics.

I got to the kitchen again to get him some water to wash the pills down.

When I got back to our room Connor sat on his bed and looked at me.

I showed him the glass of water "For your tablets."

"Oh, right. Thanks." He started to get up but I told him to stay where he was. He looked exhausted enough. I got out the tablets and handed them to him along with the water.

He took them and sighed, which brought on a new coughing fit. I knew that he had to cough it out but it was still horrible to see him hurting so much.

When he was done with the coughing, he seemed to have a hard time breathing at all. I sat down next to him and laid my hand on his chest "Conn, close your eyes. Just breathe in and out slowly. In ... out ... in ...out ... just like that."

After a minute he had it under control again and put his hand over mine on his chest, keeping it there.

"Thanks." he whispered, squeezing my hand a little.

"Come on, lay down. You need sleep."

Connor nodded and I got up to give him space on his bed. He was asleep almost instantly.

I was tired enough now to sleep, so I got into my own bed and turned my head to the window.

When I looked out I could see the stars. It was comforting and I thought back to the year after I moved in with Cora.

She just had a little flat above her shop in Soho and I was sleeping on the sofa for 11 months. But that was better than my old home, anything would have been. Cora had welcomed me as if I was her own child and she was there for me and helped me through everything. That little flat was my first real home.

One evening, after she had closed her shop she came up to the flat and told me that she had to talk to me.

We had sat down at the kitchen table, and she told me that I couldn't continue to sleep on the sofa. That it was not good for a girl of my age. I got scared that she would send me away. I started crying and Cora looked at me and started laughing. I thought that she had lost her mind and screamed at her to just leave me alone so that I could pack up my stuff. My aunt had nodded at that and then she told me that that was a good idea and that she would do the same.

That was the point where I got suspicious.

Cora got up and got some pictures and papers out of her bag. She had bought this house. For her and me. I was so happy then. We moved in the next week and decorated everything together.

With that happy memory, I slipped into deep sleep.

I woke up when heard a bang from downstairs. Connor was still fast asleep, so I got out of bed and listened into the dark.

There was a second bang. I tip-toed down the stairs and peered into the kitchen.

Nothing.

Then I turned around. And there he was.

Henry.

He smiled at me and said "I warned you, Abigail!"

I screamed.

"Abby! Abs! Come on! Wake up, Luv. I'm here!"

I was breathing hard and sat up in bed. Connor was there, right next to me.

His hair was sticking up at odd angles and his eyes were wide.

"You're with me now, its OK" He said.

I nodded. "Hmhm. Yeah."

"It was just a dream, luv. You're awake now. Do you want to talk about it?"

"He was here."

"This Henry?" Connor took me into his arms.

"Yeah. But he can't be. He doesn't know that I'm here. Hell, he doesn't even know that Cora lives here." I looked out the window. The stars were still there.

A look at the clock told me that I had about 3 hours of sleep. Connor yawned. He needed more sleep.

"Conn? Can you stay with me. Here, I mean? Can you hold me?"

He blushed and nodded. I lifted my blankets and he got under it and laid down. I curled into him and he put his one arm over my hip and stretched the other arm out so that I could put my head on it.

"He can't get to you Abs. It was just a dream."

"Yeah. I know. He can't harm me."

"No. And I'll protect you!" he tightened his arm around more, surrounding me with his warmth.

I smiled at that. Connor _always_ would try to protect me. He stepped between me and a saber-toothed tiger once.

I was comforted by his touch, his smell, his presence. Nothing could hurt me as long as he was with me. I slipped my fingers into his, and he snuggled in even closer. I wanted him even closer, but as I turned my head to seek his lips, I noticed his breathing had changed. He was asleep. I rested my head against his and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I drifted into a peaceful sleep as well.

When I woke up again the sun was shining into my face. I rolled so that I was lying on my back.

I heard my aunt's laughter from the kitchen and looked for Connor. He was not in my bed anymore, and the other bed was empty too. He must be downstairs already, so I got up and got down to the kitchen.

Connor was sitting down at the table and my aunt placed a huge pile of pancakes in front of him whilst telling him stories.

"... broke that boys nose! I got a call from her teacher and had to go and talk to the Headteacher! She got suspended for a whole week! When I asked her why she had done it, she told me that he had asked her out!"

My face heated up! I could remember that ... the guy ... Martin ... had pulled on one of my plaits and asked me if I would go to the cinema with him. He said he wanted to snog me in the dark! I had just hit him.

Connor was laughing and grinned at me when he noticed me. Cora didn't notice me though.

"Since your nose is still okay, I take it that she didn't hit you?"

"Cora!" I stepped into the kitchen properly.

"Oh ... sweetie. I didn't realize that you were up already. Breakfast?"

"Yeah, thanks. Where's Maggie?"

"Still upstairs. You know how she likes to sleep in the sun. I'm sure she will be so happy to see you again."

"Who's Maggie?" Connor looked at me.

"Her dog." I told him with a nod at my aunt.

Cora handed me some pancakes too and told us that she would get Maggie down.

When she was out of earshot Connor turned to me "What kind of dog it it? Not a big one, is it?"

I had to smile at him "Conn, you've faced Raptors and a G-Rex and you're afraid of a dog?"

"I'm not!"

"Oh ... sure! You're not!"

Cora came back down and we heard paws on the stairs. Connor looked afraid. I had to grin.

When Maggie came into the kitchen he laughed. I bent down to pick up the little pug to greet her.

Connor brought his chair nearer to me and stretched out his hand to let Maggie sniff it, when she licked his hand he started to scratch her behind the ears with a smile on his face.

"Aww you're a cutie, aren't you?" Maggie was wagging her tail and tried to get over to Connor's lap. I put her over to him and she sat down when he stroked her back.

Cora sat down and smiled at me then looked at Connor.

"Oh Connor, you don't know what you just did!"

"What?"

I smiled ... "She won't leave your side now as long as you're here."

"I have no problem with that." He grinned.

TBC

AN: Reviews make me post faster :D


	7. Chapter 7

After breakfast Cora and I got Connor settled on the sofa with Maggie sitting on his lap. The TV was on, he had tea and his phone next to him.

Cora had to leave for work and I had to go out to get a new number for my phone ... maybe I could even get a new one.

"Okay, Conn. Do you need something from the shop?"

"No, I'm good. When will you be back? I hate that I can't go with you."

"I know. I'll be back soon, and I call you as soon as I have the new number."

I bent down to him and kissed his lips. He smiled under my lips and I caressed his head with my hand in his hair.

My aunt cleared her throat behind me. Embarrassed, I let go of Connor and glared at Cora.

She giggled and then shoved me out of the door. But I saw her whispering something to Connor, his smile grew wider and he nodded at her.

I was waiting at my car for my aunt. I was driving her to work today so that she wouldn't have to go on the underground.

When she got in, I asked her "What was that about?"

She grinned "Oh nothing really ... I just told him where he could find the photo albums"

"You didn't!"

"What do you think, Honey?"

I groaned.

At the phone shop I was able to get a new number and a new phone.

I got the same phone that Connor had, since I already knew how that worked. My phone just had a different colour. His was silver and mine was white.

The only number I programmed into it was Connor's for now. I just would copy the numbers he had in his phone later. He would know how to do that.

I called him when I got out of the shop. Since I was in London anyway I wanted to swing by the flat to get some more clothes and Connor asked if I could bring his laptop.

At the flat I put some more of my clothes into a box and got some more things for Connor too. The Laptop sat on the desk in the living room, so I put it in a bag and got out again. I didn't want to spend too much time there on my own. Maybe we should just find a new flat again.

I drove back to my aunt's shop after that. I hadn't been there for a few month and wanted to look for some cool clothes.

The shop was small and there were clothes everywhere. Cora was sitting at a little desk and was sorting through some jewelry. I sat down next to her and she smiled.

"Did you get what you needed?" she asked while she was looking at an old pocket watch.

"Yup. I even got a new phone. Cora?"

"Yeah?" She looked up and smiled.

"Do you mind if we would stay for a little longer? I mean ... I haven't spoken with Connor yet ... But I don't really want to go back to the flat ... I want to move if he is okay with it."

"I love to have you at the house for a while, you know that, Sweetie."

"Yeah, but It is not just me. And I can understand if you don't want to have us both there."

"You're kidding right? Connor is such a nice man, and he seems to be in need of a bit of a mothering since he is so sick. Do you need to go back to work soon?"

"No ... I've spoken to our boss and can stay with Connor as long as he needs me and actually I was thinking about taking a holiday."

"Well, you are both more than welcome to stay with me if you want to." she smiled.

"Thank you!"

I wandered the shop then ... looked at different things and tried on a few clothes. I found a new waistcoat for Connor and a skirt for me. I modeled the skirt for Cora and she insisted that I should just take it. She never let my pay for the clothes I got at her shop.

She wrapped the waistcoat up for Connor and looked around for something else.

"Here! Take this for him!"

A hat ... a dark blue fedora. I smiled at her.

"How did you know that he likes hats?"

When I came back to the house I found Connor fast asleep on the couch. Maggie was looking up from her place on Connors legs.

I smiled, got out my new phone and took a picture of them. Connor didn't even stir when Maggie hopped down.

She followed me up the stairs and into our room, where she hopped on Connor's bed and snuggled down to watch me as I put all the clothes away into the closet.

Connor was just waking up, when I had heated up the soup Cora had left in the fridge for us. He blinked and smiled sleepily at me.

"You're back!"

"Yeah, did you have a nice nap?" He yawned and sat up. Maggie was already on the sofa again and crawled in his lap.

"Oh yes. It's nice here. Homey."

"Are you hungry? Cora left soup for us."

He nodded and got up to follow me into the kitchen.

The soup was great and I looked at Connor while he was eating.

He seemed to be better today.

"Conn? I had a thought today. Maybe you'll think that I'm going too far with it, but I really would like that!"

"Would like what?" I looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Can we find a new flat?"

"Sure."

I blinked at him. "Just like that?"

"Yeah! I'd been thinking about that too." He grinned.

I hopped up and kissed him.

"Oh! I got something for you, while I was out! Wait!" I ran to get the bag with the waistcoat and the hat.

Connor was done with the soup when I came back so I placed the bag in front of him.

He looked at me "What's that?"

"I was in Cora's shop today, and got it for you!"

He got the hat out first and looked at it. Then he put it on his head and smiled at me. The waistcoat got an inspection too and he tried that on over his yellow sweater.

"Thanks Abs!"

"Oh actually, Cora gave me that hat for you."

"Then I have to thank her too later. Oh ... show me the new phone!"

I handed over my new phone so that he could fiddle with it and program all the numbers into it.

Maggie had to go out, so I told Connor that I would take her out for a few minutes. He just nodded and got right back to the phone.

Connor had his own phone on his ear when I came back on with Maggie. He was sitting on the sofa and listened.

"Yes, I understand. But I have pneumonia and I'm supposed to be resting. ... Yeah ... Would that be okay? ... Sure ... No, I didn't know about that. ... Oh ... She's here too. ... Sure, I'll tell her. ... I'll call you back in a few minutes alright? ... Yes ... Thank you. "

He ended the call and looked up at me. His eyes filled with tears and I sat down next to him. "What is it?"

He sniffled "That was Cutter's solicitor. Did you know that Cutter had a Will?"

I shook my head "No. What did the lawyer want?"

"There needs to be an official reading of the will, and he said that we need to be there for it. Jenny too. I told him, that I can't come down to London, and he asked if it would be okay if he came here."

"What does he need us for?"

"Maybe Cutter left us something? I don't really know."

"Well, tell him to come by here. I'll call Jenny, I wanted to speak to her anyway. I'll tell her to come here too."

Connor called the lawyer back and he agreed to come out this evening on his way home, around 5pm.

Jenny would come here too. She had no idea what was going on but she was curious.

At 5 Jenny arrived first and I told her about what had happened last night after I spoke to her.

We settled down in the living room and waited for the lawyer, Mr. Markbe, who arrived only 5 minutes later.

To say I was surprised would have been a big understatement. Cutter had changed his will after Stephen's death.

He had left Jenny a little house he owned in France, and a letter, which she should read when she was IN the house.

He had a letter for me and Connor too, and Mr. Markbe handed them over to us. Jenny said that she would get in contact with the lawyer, but that she would need a few days to think. She left before we could open our letters.

Connor was fighting tears again when he saw Cutter's handwriting on his letter.

I opened my letter.

_Dear Abby,_

_The fact you're reading this means something has happened to me I suppose. I'm sorry that yet again you are having to deal with pain and grief._

_The first time I met you, I knew that you had a great way with animals and that your quick mind would help us in the team. _

_After a while I realized just how important you are for the team. You held us together. _

_I don't have children but if I could wish for a daughter, it would have been you. _

_There are a few things I have to ask you to do._

_First: Please take care of yourself. I know that you will make the right decisions in your life and I want to help you to make it a little bit easier. Before I come to tell you about that I have a second request. Take care of Connor too. _

_So. I said that I wanted to help a little bit. I know that you have your own flat, but since I don't have any children, I want to give my house to you and Connor._

_Yes! To both of you. I know that it is in good hands between the both of you. My parents gave it to me, and I want to give it to you two, since you ARE my family. _

_Then, there's the money. Mr. Markbe has all that you need to know about that. I have saved up a bit of it and I want you two to have it, so that you can enjoy living without worrying about money all the time. Go out! See the world. Live!_

_That being said, I only want you to know one thing. I had a good life. I lived my dream, and had good friends._

_Thank you for bringing more light into my life, Abby!_

_Nick_

Tears dropped onto the letter and I looked up to see what Connor was doing.

His cheeks were wet and when I took his hand he looked at me.

"We have a house, eh?"

"Yeah, seems like it. Do you want to read my letter, Conn?"

He nodded and we exchanged the letters.

_Dear Connor,_

_I'm sorry that you're having to read this because it means that something has happened to me, and you will hurting._

_I want you to know that I'm so proud of the man you are now. You are so bright and I know that you have a great future ahead of you._

_There are so many things I want to tell you, but I just don't know where to start._

_When I remember our first meeting I have to smile. You just crashed into all our lives. _

_You turned everything upside down in my life and I thank you for that. _

_Take care of yourself, and never lose who you are. _

_My parents gave me my house and now I want you and Abby to have it. Feel free to do with it what you like, throw out what you don't want to have, change what you'd like to change. I just want you two to have it, since I think of you both as my family._

_When I was in your age, I never had enough money to do what I wanted to do. Mr. Markbe will help you with that. _

_Please use it to go out and live. Have lots of fun and go after what you want. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't do something. Keep your optimistic view of the world and take care of Abby too. _

_Thank you for bringing my dream back to me._

_Nick_

I could see that that letter was hard to write for Cutter. Tears still rolled down my face and I folded the letter up again. Connor was smiling through his tears now and he looked at me when I handed him his letter back.

Mr. Markbe cleared his throat and we both looked at him.

He explained everything to us, that we have to sign some papers in the next days so that we really would get the house if we wanted it.

The money was all in a deposit account and we would have to go to the Bank to sign some papers there too. Mr. Markbe would be coming with us there, and he would bring around all the other things we would need to sign.

He left after an hour and I closed the door behind him. Connor still sat on the sofa and looked down.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He looked up and smiled through the tears.

"I miss him."

"Yeah. I miss him too. Can you believe he did that? Left us the house? Do we take it?"

"I would like that. Abs?"

"Hm?"

"I never really knew what he thought about me. But this ... He was proud of me ... and I don't even know why."

"You don't know it? Connor! You have this great fossil record data base, you were the first one who knew that there was something up with the creature sightings, you built the detector and the locking device! You know the dinosaurs at sight, what period they are from and what they eat and can do! AND you don't even know how amazingly bright you are. We are all so proud of you!" I just had to kiss him then.

When we broke apart, he smiled at me. "I love you Abby. You have no idea how much I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"We have a house, Luv. Our own house." Connor's smile spread through his whole face.

"I know. It feels weird."

"You know what? After we signed all the papers and the stuff, we should go and look at it. I've only been there once, and I didn't see all rooms. We'll go and look at it, and then we decide what to do with it!"

"But first you get better! We stay here as long as that takes, okay? Cora said she would like us staying here for a bit."

"Alright. But you have to relax too! You don't have to go to the flat again, if you don't want to. You have a new phone number and Henry can't get to you then. Don't worry.

You faced dinosaurs that were scarier than he is, right? You can kick his ass! So we both see this here as a holiday."

I nodded and smiled at him. "You are right! We'll stay here and enjoy the pampering for a while. Cora will be here in a few hours. Do you want to sleep for a bit before we have dinner?"

"Yeah, if that is okay. Or do you need me to do anything?"

"No, go to sleep. But maybe better in our room. I want to clean up here a bit. Take Maggie with you, okay? That will help me enough."

He got up and gave me a kiss. Then he whistled and Maggie came running.

After 20 minutes I got restless. I just had too much on my mind, and I needed to go out.

Cora would close the shop around 9 pm. I could go and give her a ride home again, and I wanted to see how Rex , Sid and Nancy were doing. If I left now, I would still have an hour with them. Yes. That was a plan.

I left a note for Connor on the fridge and drove down to London again.

At the ARC I parked the car and headed straight to the animals. The three of them seemed to be happy to see me. Sid and Nancy were looking for Connor, but they settled down next to me after a few minutes. I stroked their backs for a while and talked to them.

When the door opened and Sarah came in, she was surprised to see me there.

"Abby? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, to you too, Sarah!" I smiled.

"Funny! What are you doing here? Where's Connor?"

"At my aunt's house. We're staying there. Danny told you what happened?"

She nodded "Yes, but not much. What's going on Abby? Do you need to talk?"

Did I need to talk? I thought about it. Did I want everyone to know about my past? _Could_ I tell Sarah? I had told more people about my past in the last week than in the last 9 years. But Sarah was my friend.

"Yes. Actually that would be nice. I have a lot on my mind that I need to sort out."

"I can try to help if you let me."

Sarah was good when it came to sorting things out. Jenny said that she needed some time to think ... and I needed to talk to a friend. A woman.

"Thanks. Would you like to go for a coffee. To talk?"

"Gladly. Let's get out of here! I just need to get my things from my office."

"I'll go with you." I said bye to the three little dinosaurs and left with Sarah.

We saw Danny jogging down the corridor to the main room of the ARC.

"Abby? Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Oh? Yeah, sure. I'll meet you outside Sarah?" She nodded and I went over to Danny.

He had looked into some files on Henry, and told me that there was nothing he could do legally. But he asked if he could look around the flat, whilst we were at my aunts.

I was happy that I didn't have to do that and agreed. If Henry really did come up to London, he would very likely go to the flat.

After giving Danny my new phone number and the key to the flat, I met Sarah at my car.

We agreed to go to the little Cafe near Cora's shop and sat down in a quiet corner.

Sarah was the one who started talking. "So. You're living at your aunt's now?"

That was like Sarah, getting me to talk while asking some questions. I smiled. If anyone could help me sort my thoughts out, it would be Sarah. Analytical mind.

"Yes. Jenny said that I could come to her, but I didn't want to leave Connor alone.

And I always felt safe with her. I lived there since I was 15, you know."

"How is Connor doing anyway?"

"Sleeping a lot. But he's getting better, I think. The coughing scares me a bit."

"He needs the sleep and the coughing is important. He needs to get the stuff out of his lungs."

"I know but he seems to have problems breathing after it. That's the part that scares me."

"Oh, maybe you could call the doctor and ask about that?" I already knew what the doctor said. It is hard to get the muscles in the lungs to take in breath again after the coughing. And I knew that Connor would have pains in the chest, the muscles are sore from the coughing.

"The doctor already told me about it, but that doesn't mean that it's not worrying me."

She nodded "I can imagine. It's natural to be concerned about someone you care about. Are you two good?"

That had me smiling and I nodded. "We are. He's been really great about everything going on right now."

"What did happen?"

I told her about Jack and that my step dad called me and threatened me. I even told her more about my childhood, how Henry had beat me up for nothing and that my mum never did anything about it. After I'd started telling her, it was easy to let it all out.

When I starting to tell her that Cutter had left me and Connor his house, she was surprised, because Mr. Markbe had called her as well. She had an appointment in two days with him, but didn't know what it was about.

Talking to Sarah did wonders for me. Jenny was always a friend for me, but she was more... reserved. Sarah was more like me. I didn't feel bad for cursing while talking.

Right as we wanted to pay for our drinks, Sarah's phone started to ring.

"It's Danny, I have to answer that."

I nodded and went to the counter to pay, but I heard Sarah talking.

"Danny? ... we're at a cafe ... sure she's okay ... what? No, no ... I tell her ... Yup ... see you tomorrow ... bye!"

She gathered up her things and came over to me.

"You have to call Connor. Danny just a call from him, and he didn't sound good."

I was confused. There was a note on the fridge and why did Connor call Danny and not me?

"What did Danny say?"

"That Connor is looking for you. And that he couldn't reach you."

"But I have my phone right here ..." I went to take my phone out of my pocket, but it wasn't there.

"... or not. I must've left it in the car."

"Go and call Connor. I'll pay."

I rushed out to the car and opened the door. There it was. it must have slipped out of my pocket. Today of all days. Great. Just Great. When I looked at it, there where 10 unanswered calls. 7 from Connor and 3 from Danny. The poor guys must have been frantic!

Connor answered the call instantly "Abby? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I was having a chat with Sarah and left the phone in the car."

I heard him letting out a shuddering breath "Thank god. I was worried when you weren't here when I woke up."

"There's a note on the fridge. Are you okay?"

"Yeah ... didn't see the note though."

"Don't worry Conn. I'm just picking up Cora and then we're on our way to you."

"Oka... " he didn't get to the 'y' because he was coughing again.

"Connor? ... Conn? Can you hear me? ... Conn?"

There was just coughing and then nothing. My heart just about stopped then.

"CONNOR?"

TBC :P


End file.
